Naked Apron
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Hanya beberapa clue ambigu nan absurd: Naruto―Apron―kamar Sasuke―dan cengiran bodoh si pirang./"Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu?"/"Eh?"/SasuNaru forever!/Yaoi, Es Lemon asem, PWP(?)/Traktiran Ryuu buat minnacchi yang ngerayain ultah Naruto ama ultah Ryuu yang deketan xD/read n review please? *uke eyes*


Sasuke baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia pun terpaksa harus membeku seketika diambang pintu sana.

Mata onyxnya yang selalu tenang kini mendadak melebar sempurna―memandang seseorang didalam kamarnya yang tengah berdiri sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Okaeri, Sasuke~" sapanya girang.

Tasnya terjatuh―Sasuke secara tak sadar melepaskan pegangannya pada tas sekolah itu―dan matanya masih membelalak lebar menatap orang dihadapannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, orang terbodoh yang ia kenal berdiri didalam kamarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Err.. masalahnya sih bukan begitu..

TAPI! Masalah utamanya adalah si pirang yang selama ini tetangganya itu―berdiri tenang dengan hanya menggunakan apron. Menggunakan―apron. Dan tidak memakai dalaman apapun.

Cuma apron.

"Dobe.."

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

* * *

**Naked Apron**

© Ryuuki Ukara

All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, PWP(?), AU, Typo(s), OOC(?), Bahasa sesuka hati author dan lainnya...

* * *

.

.

Sasuke mencium Naruto, ia menyudutkan si pirang kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Tangannya memegang pinggang Naruto begitu erat, lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Naruto, sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto begitu tak sabaran membuka kancing-kancing seragam Sasuke.

Seragam Sasuke terbuka, Naruto langsung membawa tangannya menarik singlet Sasuke lalu masuk kedalamnya. Ia menyentuh kulit putih Sasuke, merabanya, membelainya, memuji didalam hati betapa tubuh ini terbentuk sempurna karna latihan Sasuke yang begitu giat dalam berolahraga. Dan akhirnya, setelah ia merasakan kulit si raven―Naruto pun melanjutkannya pada membuka kancing celana seragam Sasuke. Ingin melihat benda besar itu.

Tangan Sasuke naik kebelakang kepala Naruto, ia menekan kepala si pirang dan ia pun memiringkan kepalanya―agar lebih leluasan merasakan mulut yang bisa ia rasakan rasa jeruk.

Ciuman Sasuke mendadak terhenti saat sang empunya merasakan kalau celananya terbuka dan rabaan Naruto di barang pribadinya.

Sasuke menjauh dari wajah Naruto. Ia pandang wajah yang memerah itu dan menatap Naruto yang menjilat bibirnya, begitu ingin sesuatu. Sasuke menyeringai, ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik dagu si pirang yang hanya menggunakan apron tersebut untuk membawanya kedalam ciuman yang begitu mendominasi.

Puas dengan ciumannya―apalagi melihat si pirang yang sepertinya kewalahan―Sasuke kali ini menjauhkan dirinya dari si pirang.

"Kau ingin sesuatu, Naruto?" tanyanya, tangan putih si raven membelai miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

Naruto memperhatikan tangan yang membelai gundukan yang terbungkus tersebut. Ia menjilat bibirnya, ingin mencicipi benda besar yang akan keluar dari persembunyiannya tersebut.

Naruto pun mengangguk sambil menelan ludahnya. "Aku―mau.." bisiknya.

Sasuke mendengar, namun ia pura-pura tak mendengarnya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku mau.." Naruto mendadak merosot jatuh, pikirannya yang mulai berfantasi jauh itu membuat kedua kakinya bagaikan jelly. "Aku mau itu.." bisiknya lagi, kali ini ia merangkak mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, matanya menatap Naruto yang memandangnya dari bawah. "Ini?" tanyanya, ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari persembunyian.

Naruto langsung merubah posisinya setengah berdiri―bertumpu pada lututnya―ia menggadah, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kau mau?"

"Um.." Naruto mengangguk.

"Silahkan.."

Mendapat persetujuan dari yang punya―Naruto langsung menarik benda itu ke pipinya. Mengelus-ngelus benda berurat yang besar itu sambil tangannya memijat-mijat kecil benda digenggamannya. Setelah mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang, Naruto pun mulai menciumi benda itu. Menciuminya dari bawah keatas lalu menjilat puncak benda yang memerah tersebut.

Sasuke yang membiarkan Naruto bermain dengan miliknya―hanya memandang datar Naruto. Mata onyxnya terus melihat aksi si pirang dengan penisnya. Dari mencium, jilat, hisap dan kembali jilat. Karna hal itu pun, ia harus merasakan getaran hebat didalam tubuhnya yang bisa ia rasakan mengalir kesatu tempat.

Tak ingin klimaks lebih dulu, Sasuke menarik keluar miliknya dari dalam mulut Naruto. Membuat si pirang mengerang kecewa.

"Duduk disana." Perintahnya, Sasuke menunjuk ranjang single sizenya.

Naruto dengan sangat malas menuruti Sasuke. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke ranjang Sasuke lalu duduk disana. Setelah Naruto menuruti perintahnya―Sasuke pun mendekati si pirang. Ia menunduk, menatap Naruto yang menggadah melihatnya. Dengan seringai mengembang diwajahnya, Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto dan kembali menciumnya. Lidah Sasuke melesak masuk kedalam mulut Naruto, ia menjilat langit-langitnya lalu menjilat deretan gigi Naruto sebelum mengajak lidah Naruto untuk kembali beradu.

Sasuke menghisap lidah Naruto masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia memainkan lidah Naruto sejenak lalu mengigit lidah itu sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Saliva hasil ciuman mereka mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto―turun keleher. Sasuke menunduk, kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Naruto untuk berbaring diatas ranjang. Dengan menindih Naruto―namun ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya yang menumpu pada ranjang―Sasuke menjilat saliva itu lalu mencium dan menghisapnya. Erangan dari si pirang pun terdengar, membuat Sasuke terpancing dan melakukan lebih dari hisapan.

"ENGH!" tubuh Naruto menegang sempurna saat Sasuke mengigit bagian sensitive dilehernya. Rasa sakit dan getaran aneh akibat gigitan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerang tak jelas.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya yang memerah, Sasuke melanjutkannya dengan turun kedada Naruto. Ia menjilat puting itu lalu mengecupnya sebelum akhirnya ia hisap dan menggigitnya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, reflek tangan si pirang langsung menggenggam erat raven Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk lebih menghisap putingnya.

Melihat sebelah puting Naruto menganggur―Sasuke menggerakan tangannya menuju puting yang berwarna pink itu. Ia menyentuh puting Naruto lalu memilinnya dan mencubitnya keras hingga membuat Naruto mendesah karna dua hal yang dilakukannya serentak.

Puas dengan puting sebelah kiri Naruto, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada puting sebelah kanannya.

Tak ingin tangannya berdiam diri saja, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya turun keselangkangan Naruto. Ia mengelus paha dalam Naruto lalu naik keatas dan berhenti pada junior Naruto yang menegang. Ia pun menggenggamnya, dan mengocoknya pelan.

Setelah puas dengan kedua puting itu, Sasuke turun ke selangkangan Naruto. Ia menatap lubang surga yang terjadi dihadapannya. Menggadah, ia menatap Naruto yang menggeliat dan mengerang dengan tangan yang menggenggam seprainya.

Ia pu n menyeringai, kocokan yang ia lakukan di junior Naruto mengencang dan membuat si pirang menggeliat lebih serta erangannya pun berubah menjadi desahan.

Seakan lagu, Sasuke ingin mendengarnya lebih keras. Ia pun menjilat kedua jari kirinya lalu menusuk langsung kedua jari itu ke rektum Naruto. Menghasilkan teriakan keras dari si pirang.

Kocokan dan tusukan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto membuat si pirang makin menggila.

Satu jari lagi lalu masuk kedalam rektum Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu langsung terpancing, libidonya naik drastis.

Tak bisa menahan rasa yang telah berkumpul dibawah sana―Naruto mengejang, punggungnya melengkung saat melepaskan hasratnya. Membuat tangan Sasuke basah serta wajahnya terkena cipratan dari klimaks Naruto.

"Cepat sekali.." ujarnya, tangannya yang tak lagi mengocok penis Naruto―ia jilat, merasakan cairan klimaks Naruto yang ternyata terasa manis dilidahnya.

Naruto terengah, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, apron yang ia pakai pun juga basah karna klimaksnya―dan kini yang bisa ia lakukan oleh Naruto hanya terkulai lemas menunggu Sasuke membawanya keacara utamanya.

Sasuke menusuk lebih dalam ketiga jarinya, ia mencari spot Naruto yang ternyata sulit dicari―tak sesuai perkiraannya. Lalu, saat ia menyentuh sesuatu yang mengakibatkan Naruto tersentak dan mendesah―serta kejantanannya kembali menegang―Sasuke pun akhirnya menemukan spot si pirang dan ia pun mencoba mengingat letaknya.

"Sasuke.." Naruto memandang si raven memohon. Kedua tangannya terangkat―ingin memeluk Sasuke. Membuat si raven menyerah dengan permainannya ini.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke segera mengocok miliknya agar makin menegang. Setelah selesai, ia pun segera menaiki Naruto, yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangatnya. Tangan Sasuke membimbing miliknya masuk kedalam rektum Naruto. Ia yang sedang menikmati ciuman mendominasi dari Sasuke―langsung melepaskan ciumannya saat milik Sasuke memasuki dirinya.

"NGGH!" bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto rasa sakit yang amat sangat dibawah sana saat Sasuke memasukinya. Ia menggit bibirnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Namun, bukannya menghilangkan rasa sakit―Naruto malah makin merasa sakit. Apalagi saat Sasuke memakasa masuk.

"Naruto.. nnh.. tenanglah!" Sasuke mengelus pipi si pirang, mencoba menenangkan Naruto agar jalan masuknya lebih renggang.

Tak kunjung tenang―Sasuke pun membawa Naruto dalam ciuman kembali. Tangannya pun juga ikut andil di puting Naruto.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, saat Naruto terbuai oleh ciuman dan permainan tangan Sasuke diputingnya―Naruto pun akhirnya lebih tenang dan jalan masuk Sasuke pun mulai merenggang. Memudahkannya untuk masuk.

Benda besar itu kini berada didalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan rektum Naruto memijat miliknya, membuat si raven ingin menghentakkan miliknya agar masuk lebih dalam dan mengenai titik kenikmatan si pirang. Namun, ia belum bisa. Setidaknya sampai Naruto terbiasa.

Ciuman mereka terhenti, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto untuk bisa lebih mudah mnegatur miliknya dibawah sana.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, ia meletakkan kedua kaki Naruto dibahunya―matanya pun jadi lebih leluasa memandang miliknya yang telah masuk kedalam rektum Naruto.

Lalu, saat Sasuke mendongak―bersiap untuk bergerak―ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Naruto menatap sayu dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya agar tak mendesah―mengingat kapan saja orang rumah Sasuke pulang―, turun sedikit―Sasuke bisa melihat kedua puting Naruto yang menegang dan kebawah lagi, milik Naruto yang menegang bersembunyi dibalik kain apron putih. Dan pemandangan keseluruhan itu pun―makin membuat Sasuke menggila.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto―Sasuke mengentakkan miliknya masuk kedalam tubuh si pirang, menubruk titik spot Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto mendesah kencang.

Bangga karna keberuntungannya mengenai titik itu―Sasuke kembali mengulangnya.

Ia menarik miliknya, hingga kepala penisnya yang tertinggal didalam sana lalu menghentakkan dengan keras miliknya masuk―yang lagi-lagi mengenai titik spot Naruto.

"AHN! Sasuke! AH! Ah.. ah.. ah.. mnnAH!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang, ia berkali-kali mengenai titik itu sampai-sampai Naruto klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Mendekati sahabatnya itu, Sasuke mencium Naruto.

"Mnnh~ Sash―Ah!" Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ia menggadah―saat ia rasakan milik Sasuke berdenyut didalam sana.

Diberi ruang untuk membuat hasil karyanya lagi―Sasuke pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kembali membuat kissmark dileher Naruto.

Jilat―Hisap―Gigit―Hisap!

"Sashukeh!" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke saat si raven menggerakan miliknya lebih cepat dan cepat―membuat si pirang kewalahan.

Sasuke mendekati klimaksnya, ia menjauh dari Naruto untuk mengatur gerakannya yang ia gerakan lebih cepat. Memegang pinggang Naruto―Sasuke menggerakan miliknya lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Miliknya keluar-masuk, membuat pemandangan yang ia lihat begitu menggiurkan. Membuat hasratnya yang berada diujung makin ingin keluar.

Menghentakkan miliknya lebih keras dari yang tadi―Sasuke melepaskan hasratnya begitu dalam ditubuh Naruto. Si pirang pun hanya bisa mendesah saat rasa hangat ditubuhnya masuk cukup banyak.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. SASU―

Sasuke ternyata belum puas, ia yang sudah klimaks―memutar tubuh Naruto menjadi menungginginya. Bahkan ia tidak mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Sasuke? Jangan bilang―

"Aku belum puas, Dobe."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, ia menggerakkan miliknya kembali seraya kedua tangannya memilin kedua puting Naruto dan mulutnya kembali membuat prakarya di leher dan bahu Naruto.

Naruto mendesah sejadi-jadinya, yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat otaknya tak bisa berpikir sedikit pun. Yang ia rasakan saat ini pun hanya nikmat dan panas. Tak ada yang lain.

Sasuke menyematkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Naruto―bibirnya mengecup pipi si pirang sebelum sebelah tangannya mendorong wajah Naruto untuk menemuinya dan kembali berciuman.

"Naruto.." lidah Sasuke melilit lidah Naruto lalu menghisapnya penuh nafsu dan membawanya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya yang menganggur pun ia gerakan menuju kebawah, mengocok milik Naruto yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

Sasuke bergerak cepat, Naruto yang berciuman dengannya hanya bisa memejamkan mata―pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Jujur saja, tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

"Mnn.. ah~"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, melakukan dengan gaya seperti ini malah makin membuatnya ingin cepat klimaks.

Menjauh dari punggung Naruto―Sasuke kembali memegangi pinggang si pirang untuk menggerakan tubuhnya ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Naruto terhentak-hentak maju, suara yang tadi mendesah-desahkan nama Sasuke kini berubah serak―Naruto mulai benar-benar lelah.

"Naruto, jangan tidur!"―PLAK!

Sasuke memukul pantat Naruto, membuat si pirang yang tadinya akan tertidur―melotot seketika dan berteriak.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto akhirnya klimaks untuk terakhir kali, disusul Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan himpitan rektum Naruto yang membuatnya menggeram dan akhirnya klimaks.

Tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lebih lama―Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja ketas ranjang Sasuke yang diikuti si raven. Sasuke menindih Naruto, dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Naruto dan membiarkan miliknya masih tertanam didalam sana.

Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaks, tak jauh beda darinya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur nafas dan tenaga yang terkuras habis karna bermain tadi―Sasuke akhirnya memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk mengeluarkan miliknya dan menjatuhkan diirnya disamping Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Sugoi.." ucapnya, begitu menikmati permainannya tadi. Sasuke melirik kesamping kanannya, menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya sambil masih mengatur nafas. "Apa yang membentur mu sampai senekad ini, Dobe?"

"Teme.." Naruto menarik nafasnya, "Aku tidak terbentur apapun!" jelasnya, mata biru itu menatap tajam Sasuke. "Hahh.. Kaa-chan baru membeli apron baru, jadi ku kira kalau aku memakai ini aku bisa meminta hadiah ku dari mu! Bukan malah mendapat hadiah, kau malah melakukan ini pada ku!" rutuknya, Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Hadiah?"

"Um!" mata itu benar-benarmenatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa kau lupa? Hari ini ulang tahun ku, Teme!"

"Ulang tahum mu?" Sasuke makin mengernyit. "Bukannya ulang tahun mu, tiga hari yang lalu?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Hahh.. Sepertinya kepala si pirang itu benar-benar terbentur sesuatu.

.

* * *

―**The End―**

* * *

.

Minnatachi-ssu~!

Ohisashiburi desu~ :3

Ryuu kembali lagi! Dengan fic baru lagi untuk merayakan ultah Ryuu pada 13 oktober kemarin dan ultah Naruto 10 oktober lalu :3 ehe~ Ryuu sengaja gabungin fic ultah Ryuu ama Naru x3 abis = 3= kena WB itu menyulitkan! Dx

Ini aja, JUJUR susah banget Ryuu ngetiknya! Dx ngetik dibawah bayang-bayang WB itu buat mood rusak dan semangat luntur seketika! Hiks..

Gomen na.. kalo fic diatas gak nyambung/jelek/gak hot*ah! lupakan hal ini*/keburu-buru/rame typo(s), itu semua karna WB SIALAN dan Ryuu ngejar waktu! Dx gomen-ssu! TT-TT

Hiks.. baiklah~ hanya ini yang bisa Ryuu berikan untuk perayaan ultah Ryuu dan Naru :3 gak bisa yang lain x3

Oh ya? O.o besok idul adha ya? O,O

Q^Q ryuu bukannya tobat malah buat fic nista gini #dihajarmasa

GOMEN! GOMENASAII-SSU!

Saa~ berminatkah anda memberikan Ryuu review? O.o flame? O.o atau jadikan fic ini di salah satu list fav stories minna-tachi? O.o

#nyengir gak jelas#

JAA NEE~ x3


End file.
